5dsfandomcom_bg-20200214-history
Turbo Duel
A Turbo Duel (Riding Duel in the Japanese Anime) is a type of Duel on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It can only be played by either using a "Duel Runner" or a "Duel Board". This type of duel can be activated without the consent of the opponent, seeing as everyone who duels on the road is a candidate for play. Usually when a Turbo Duel starts in a stadium, an MC will shout (Japanese version only) "Riding Duel! Acceleration!". History Turbo Duels came with the advent of Ener-D, the power created from the positive energy of Dueling that powers the city's technology, including their vehicles. Turbo Duels were created when KaibaCorp thought to invent a sport that took advantage of an Ener-D-powered vehicle, as it adds many new dynamics to duels. The exterior element of movement is the key idea behind Turbo Duels, as it adds an unexplored element of dodging, riding skill, intimidation and imagination. Turbo Duels are much more intense than regular duels, from not only the danger, but being as that the duelists are connected to The World of Speed, the duelists emotions are connected to each other. Dodging attacks also seems to be an aspect of Turbo Dueling, because you have until the attack connects to activate a trap card in response, as evident by duelists who avoid being physically struck by attacks even in duels where they can't be hurt, than activate a trap after they dodge. This adds the element of movement to a duel where it wasn't present before. Turbo Duels add the potential for new rules that take advantage of the Duel Runners on which players ride, as shown by the WRGP's tag team rules and the exterior element of optimising your Duel Runner adds a new level of skill and culture to the duels. The varying distance between the players adds the element of keeping up with your opponent to better react to their moves, which adds another element of movement to dueling. Turbo Duels make dueling into a sport akin to jousting, especially in that the most famous duelists Turbo Duel in the rich part of the city. Speed World At the start of a Turbo Duel, the Field Spell "Speed World" (later "Speed World 2") is automatically activated. "Speed World"/"Speed World 2" is a unique Field Spell Card that changes the gameplay of normal duels to create a Turbo Duel with additional rules and gameplay.thumb|Speed World activates When Speed World is activated, the duel field is covered in a purple dome caused by the effect of Speed World (No purple dome with "Speed World 2", although the scenery does change sometimes). Some Duel Runners have the ability to force other nearby Duel Runners into a Turbo Duel by activating the other player's "Speed World" card forcefully. Normally, to allow a player to focus on a Duel, when a Turbo Duel is engaged, the Duel Runners enter autopilot. This autopilot can be toggled on or off to add to the challenge by requiring the duelist to steer the Duel Runner manually while handling the cards. Auto-pilot is not applied when using Speed World 2. During each of either player's Standby Phases, 1 Speed Counter is placed on both player's "Speed World"; although in the anime a Speed Counter is not placed on the first turn, in video games featuring Turbo Duels, you do. There are also cards which can either decrease or increase the number of Speed Counters on "Speed World". There are even cards that can prevent either player from accumulating Speed Counters. When you take damage, for each multiple of 1000 damage you take, you lose 1 Speed Counter. With "Speed World 2" however, you don't. "Speed World" also inflicts 2000 damage to a player's Life Points whenever that player would activate a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card in a duel. The video game Stardust Accelerator as well as Reverse of Arcadia possess the characteristic of restricting this particular rule; as the condition when editing your Deck for Turbo Duels, is that it may not contain any non-Speed Spell Spell Cards. This is because "Speed World" instead prevents either player from activating non-"Speed Spell" Spell Cards. As for the anime series itself regarding this subject, for the moment this particular rule never occurred, as the duelists either played Speed Spells or balanced the limited usage of these cards by using more Trap Cards instead. However, regular Spell Cards, such as "Reload" and "Star Blast" have been seen in the hands of duelists during Turbo Duels. In the manga, Speed World is not required. Instead additional rules are added which have to do with the riding itself. For example: the player loses the duel if their Duel Runner stops and can win instantly if they cross the finish line first. Speed Counter Speed Counters are only used in Turbo Duels. This kind of counter is used by "Speed World" and it enables both players to gain Speed Counters on either of each player's Standby Phase of the turn (max 12). Speed Counters affect the actual speed of your Duel Runner. Most Speed Spells requires a minimum number of Speed Counters to be present and some also require you to pay counters. These counters are referred to on the Duel Runner's display monitor as "SPC". Turbo Duel Specific Cards Speed Spell "Speed Spells" are a category of Spell Cards that work with "Speed World". To activate a "Speed Spell" Spell Card, you must meet the requirements on a specific card.thumb|A Speed Spell (right) shown over a normal Spell (left) In most cases, this is simply having enough Speed Counters, though there are other requirements based on the number of counters you or your opponent have. Some Speed Spells can be activated without any requirement or cost, but the majority do need requirements. Sense n the manga (as well as occasionally implied through actions in the anime), a duelist can speed up to make more of a physical impact with their monsters attacks. The manga this is because of the use of something called Sense (Feel in the Japanese version), which is a magic that carries a duelists emotional intent with their monsters attack, and turns it into an energy which affects the opponent when struck. In the anime, it is possible to attribute this sort of phenomena to Ener-D instead.